Most current electric motors are rare-earth permanent magnet synchronous motors. Costs of such electric motors are greatly affected by prices of rare earths. As a result, the electric motors have high costs and unstable prices. If the electric motor is applied in a compressor such as a frequency-variable compressor, the compressor also has high costs and an unstable price.